Nights In One Motel Room
by kate2310
Summary: So Mulder and Scully have to spend a few nights together in the same motel room because of some case they’re on. This is probably a bit OOC. I am NOT planning any MSR sorry guys! Rated T for language. Please R&R. PM me if you want me to add more.
1. Ink Poisoning and Overreaction

So Mulder and Scully have to spend a few nights together in the same motel room because of some case they're on. They think they should be able to stand spending time with each other; after all, they're great friends! They would prefer to have separate rooms, but ah well; they'll just have to cope.

Disclaimer: No-one got me Mulder and Scully for Christmas! :O

XD-XP-XD-XP

Where did I get the idea for this chapter?: I actually did manage to stab myself in my right hand with a pen and the dot wouldn't come off (well it did, but about a week later). I think I was actually writing A Primeval Case; I tend to start writing my fics on paper while the idea is still fresh in my mind (this is part of the reason why a Primeval Case is taking so long to update; I have at least half of the next chapter written out on paper *****groan*** **I HATE copying out!)

And by the way, I do realize it's a bit OOC. (Mulder at least)

XD-XP-XD-XP

Night One

Mulder and Scully are in bed. The light is on, Scully is on her side, reading, her back to Mulder, and Mulder is lying on his back writing 'something'.

"Ow!"

"What?" Scully turned over to look at Mulder, who was studying the palm of his hand in apparent horrified awe.

"I just stabbed myself with my pen!"

"Well that was clever, wasn't it?" Mulder put the tip of his finger in his mouth and then used it to try and rub the ink off. Scully went back to reading her book. A couple of minutes later, when she was re-engrossed in it, Mulder said:

"Scully?"

"Hmm?"

"It won't come off."

"Go wash your hand then."

Mulder got out of bed and went into the en-suite bathroom to try and remove the offending dot. A couple of minutes later he came back into their room, looking worried.

"Scully?"

"What now, Mulder?"

"I can't get this ink off!"

"Mulder, it's ink, for God's sake!

Mulder grumbled something to himself, and then got back into bed. He sucked his hand, then spat, evidently tasting soap. A couple of minutes later:

"Scully?"

Scully sighed, very slowly, and with great frustration. She tensely lowered her book. "Mulder, this better be good…"

"It is, I swear. Is it true about ink poisoning? It's just that the ink's gone under my skin."

"Mulder, I said it better be _good_. That was not _good_. However, I'm sure a little spot of ink isn't going to kill you. You may have tattooed yourself though."

"Jesus fucking Christ!"

"Mulder!"

"What?" Mulder seemed confused at her shock.

"That's a bit of an overreaction isn't it?"

"I don't want to have a black dot on the my hand for the rest of my life!"

"Mulder, vain, now that's something I never expected!" Scully's annoyance and frustration at being disturbed had turned to amusement.

"Well, you wouldn't like it either!"

"Mulder."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. And go to sleep."

"Oh. Ok then." He clicked off the lamp above his head. "Night, Scully."

"Night."

XD-XP-XD-XP

AN: My reaction was very similar to Mulder's when my mum told me I might have tattooed myself (except I didn't use the 'f' word with my mum!). I was actually really disappointed when the dot went.

Ok, you've read it, so now click that lovely little button! And warning, I've written the next chappy already and it's kinda nuts :/


	2. Flying Cats and Nine Billion Sheep

I know there's no excuse for this story. But I'd be happy if you read it anyway :)

Disclaimer: (I've added one to Chapter One now as well) I would love someone to buy me Mulder and Scully, but no luck so far. There are more disclaimers at the bottom but I don't want to give anything away for now :)

Thanks go to Dana42 for her review.

XD-XP-XD-XP

Where did I get the idea for this chapter?: Well I couldn't sleep either, so I made up this chapter in bed.

XD-XP-XD-XP

Night Two

Mulder and Scully are lying on their sides on top of the quilt. Mulder's lamp is on. They are both quite hyped up, Mulder the most.

"So, Scully, what can two wired-up people in bed together do to relax?"

"I can think of one thing." Scully licked her lips lightly.

"And what might that be?"

Scully's eyes flicked down Mulder's body and then came back up to rest on his face. "We could…" She drew in a breath, making Mulder wait. "We could count sheep together."

"Count sheep?"

"Yeah. That's what people do to try and go to sleep, remember?"

"It never works. And anyway, how would we count sheep _together_?"

"We both imagine sheep jumping over fences and we count out loud, 'one, two, three'"-

"No shit Sherlock. But how would I know which number to say?"

"What? Mulder, even you know how to increase a number by one."

"Even me? I'm not going to ask what you mean by that… but anyway, how do I know if I have to increase the number by one, or ten, or 9,913,784,236?"

"Mulder, there isn't going to be nine billion-odd sheep jumping over a fence at one time, is there? One is just fine."

"Ok, well maybe nine billion _is_ exaggerating a little. But only one? Geez, Scully, that's too easy, 'even for me'! And it'd get so boring!"

"Mulder, it's not meant to be interesting! And doing complicated addition sums late at night isn't going to help you sleep."

"It might not always be addition. I tend to get hungry in the night. Hey, I could eat _you_! Just about enough meat on you for a decent-sized snack."

Scully spluttered with laughter. "Mulder, shut up, you idiot!"

"Ok, I won't eat you. But how are we going to get to sleep? Oh, I know, we could sing some songs!"

"Mulder… oh, ok then. Which song first?"

"Umm, lets try 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. After three. Three! Twinkle, twinkle"-

"Whoa, Mulder! That wasn't fair, I wasn't ready! Count in properly this time."

"Ok. One, two, three! Twinkle, twinkle, little cat, how I wonder what you're at, up above the world so high, like a tea-tray in the sky, twinkle, twinkle, little cat, how I wonder what you're at."

It took Mulder and Scully a while to calm down that night.

XD-XP-XD-XP

Disclaimers (cont.): Twinkle Twinkle Little Star doesn't belong to me either. I'm not sure who it does belong to but I think I pinched these particular lyrics from my dad. Or my nursery, I can't remember.

REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. Mosquitoes and pash'n

I have only one reviewer for this fic and that is Dana42, so this chapter's for you. Thanks and hope you like it!

Disclaimer: X-Files isn't mine. I'm not making any money from this story.

XD-XP-XD-XP

Where did I get the idea for this chapter?: I keep getting little flies in my room, and I also hate mosquitoes.

Night Three

Mulder and Scully are both lying in bed on their backs. Mulder's arm is underneath Scully's back. All lights are off.

Scully was trying to sleep. Mulder and her hadn't gone to sleep until half-past three last night. They'd sung a few songs but after that they'd just talked for about three hours. As a result of this and of the gruelling case they were on, Scully was now exhausted. However, the bed was so uncomfortable that she couldn't get to sleep. At least Mulder's arm was providing some relief from the hard, bumpy mattress. Scully's mind was crying out for rest but the bed just wouldn't allow it. She would never understand why her body picked such inconvenient moments to complain about its surroundings, although this motel room was definitely the worst one she had ever stayed in. The walls were cracked, the furniture was covered in dust, and the carpet in one corner of the room was stained with something that smelt suspiciously like stale urine. Somehow, though, this room was the only vacant one.

Scully could hear Mulder's soft breathing. Clearly he had found it a lot easier than her to get to sleep. Scully was just going to try out the new position of resting her head on his broad chest when she heard an unmistakeable, high-pitched whine by her ear. She jerked her head up. Mulder groaned at the sudden movement. Scully hated mosquitoes. She hated the bastards almost as much as she hated the idea of her with Krycek. Almost, but not quite.

Scully fumbled with the switch for the lamp above her head and then turned it on. Mulder groaned at the light. "Scully…wha'…?

"Mulder!" She hissed in his ear. "Mulder, wake up!"

Mulder woke up properly. He pulled his arm out from under Scully and propped himself up on one elbow, facing her. "What? Scully, what is it?"

"There's a mosquito in here!" Scully was still whispering. Mulder looked at her incredulously and then flopped back down on the bed. "Scully…"

"No, Mulder, please, I really hate them." Scully looked for another reason why Mulder should kill the bugger. Seeing his bare arms, she said, "You'll get bitten too."

Mulder groaned again and swung his legs out of the bed. "Ok, Scully, where?"

Scully's keen eyes scanned the room, missing nothing. A lump of chewing gum, another lump of chewing gum, a pile of sunflower seed shells half hidden under the dresser (she had warned Mulder about that)…there. Scully zeroed-in on the insect. It was resting on the wall by the bed. "There it is, Mulder." She kept her eyes fixed on the bug, determined not to lose it, and raised her hand to point at it. She felt her hand connect with something.

"Ow! You hit my nose!"

"Sorry, it's a bit hard to miss… Mulder, quick, it's moving!"

The bug trailed gracefully through the air to land on highest part of the wall in the corner of the room. Mulder jumped up, grabbing his t-shirt. He went quickly to the corner of the room. Scully stayed sitting on the bed, watching Mulder's progress.

"Mulder, watch out, you're going to step in the… oh, too late."

Mulder leapt aside from the suspected puddle of pee.

"No, Mulder, get it!"

Mulder frowned and stepped around the pee, and then swung his gathered-up t-shirt at the mosquito. "I think I got it." He turned to Scully for approval.

"Are you sure? I don't think you did… Mulder, it's coming for me!" Scully shrieked and pushed herself against the wall at the top of the bed, banging her head in the process. Mulder jumped onto the mattress, trying to swat the creature.

In the room next to them, a middle-aged couple were lying in bed together. They also couldn't sleep. They listened to the cries and shouts coming from next-door and tried to ignore them.

"I wish they would shut up."

"I told you they looked like a pash'nate couple. I told you they were pash'nate, didn't I?"

"You did honey. You told me they were pash'nate."

XD-XP-XD-XP

Mulder sighed and put his arm over Scully. She seemed to be looking at something across the room, still not asleep after the mosquito massacre. He pressed her back against his bare chest, hoping to soothe her into going to sleep. She sighed blissfully, so he slipped his other arm beneath her back and held her. Suddenly she jerked in his arms.

"What is it?"

She turned to face him. "Mulder?" Her voice shook.

"What, Scully?"

"There's a rat underneath the dresser!"

Mulder groaned.

XD-XP-XD-XP

AN: So? Was this one better? You know your story must be pretty bad if it has 100+ views and only two reviews! Make me feel better? Please????

Thankee greatly for clicking the little button below :)

If anyone wants me to continue please PM me and I'll see what I can do. I'd also love any ideas you have for another chapter :)


End file.
